The One Left Behind
by x-careless.whisper-x
Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn’t he told her that he would die for her? And that’s when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG
1. Prologue

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

Prologue

_Flash__es of cameras surrounded the old looking house on one of the poorest streets of Albuquerque. Snow flakes covered the ground on this day of celebration. Families from that neighbourhood slowly started to come out of their houses, attracted by all the commotion. One by one they joined the big crowd standing behind the security tape and only watched as the paramedics strolled out a body covered by a blue blanket on a trolley. Everybody quieten as it was placed in an ambulance. Nothing needed to be said, they knew that person was dead. _

"_Shame, he was such a handsome kid and an artist too," a woman muttered, shaking her head in shock. _

"_I knew that kid was not stable, I just knew it," another man declared. _

"_That woman he stayed with, I told them she was not apt enough to raise a boy like him, but who listened? Nobody," an old lady said bitterly. _

_However their chatters stopped when a young brunette came out of the house, tears falling freely from her eyes, shirt strained with blood. _

"_Isn't that his girlfriend?" _

"_Ah man that must suck for her." _

"_No, she was his best friend but he was in love with her, nothing more, at least that's what his mom told me. Apparently she's the one who found him." _

"_Shit." _

"_Yeah, I mean knowing someone who killed himself is one thing, but finding your best friend's dead body laying in a puddle of blood, that's entirely different." _

"_So that's what happened huh? The kid killed himself?" _

"_Yep, with a gun. To be pre__cise his newly acquired step-dad's gun." _

"_How do you know all this?" _

"_I live in the house right in front of theirs and saw it all happening from my window." _

"_Why didn't you call the cops?" _

"_Do you really think I want to talk to the stupid cops all fucking day?" _

As the bell of the ambulances and police cars faded away, another scene appeared in her mind.

"_East High School junior__ Eric Marshall, 16, took his life on this 25__th__ of December. Investigators are currently confirming that Marshall did, in fact, committed suicide with a .357 revolver belonging to head-chief police officer, his step-father, Jonathan Culver. Eric Marshall's body was found in a puddle of blood by his classmate whose name will not be mentioned due to a minor age. Any suspicion concerning Marshall's classmate had been dropped upon discovering that she had found the body hours after its fall. It is so bitterly ironic that on the day the lord was born, a life was taken away; that this day meant for celebration will be forever remembered as the day Eric Marshall died in his relatives' and friends' eyes." _

As the last word was spoken, Gabriella Montez woke up, heaving deeply, face strained with tears. It was two months and ten days after Eric had been declared dead, and his death had been confirmed as 'suicide'. When the local news had announced that any suspicion about her has been abandoned, it should've brought her to cry in relief. But that wasn't the case. She sighed passing a hand through her hair, trying to forget the memory of the dream she have had every night since that awful, awful day.

Gabriella looked at her radio placed on her night stand and saw it was only 3:42 AM. She got up knowing she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep tonight, got dressed in her favourite sweats, walked downstairs and went outside, taking off in the dark of the night.

At every step she took, she could still hear his voice echoing freshly in her mind:

"_I'm gonna kill myself if you ever leave me Gabi. I just love you so much; I wouldn't be able to survive if you ever tell me you don't want me in your life anymore. You are my life Gabriella and I'd __die__ for you." _

- - -

**This chapter was really short but it was just to give you guys an idea of what this story will be about****.**

**Review, it only takes a minute. **


	2. The Meeting

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

**Author's note : Thank you for everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted the previous chapter. I've never gotten that much responses so early on and I'm absolutely ecstatic. You guys rock! **

Chapter one : The meeting

**March 20, 2009**

"Bye Gabi, have fun in detention," Taylor said teasingly.

"You bet I will," Gabriella Montez replied in the same tone.

The brunette Latina walked away, backpack slung over one shoulder. When she got to the classroom where it was held, she realized there were fewer students than usual. At the back were the usual bad-asses of the school, the stoned druggies and the tattooed punks; basically the people she felt queasy about. And then her eyes fell on him which made her sigh in relief. She knew that face.

"Gabriella Montez," she said to the teacher in charge of it that day.

Mr. Cormack searched through the list of students' names that had detention and highlighted hers to indicate that she had shown up. After this, she made her way to the desk beside Eric Marshall's, a guy in her geography class who was currently hunched over a torn-up sketchbook. He was new this semester, was a loner by choice and from what she could tell, much preferred to listen than to talk. He never seemed to care about anything or anyone. After a while of doing nothing, Gabriella grew bored and when Mr. Cormack was reading a book, leaned over to Eric's side.

"What are you drawing?" she hissed eyes to the front, ready to dodge and act like nothing happened if the teacher would look their way.

His hazel eyes snapped in her direction, confusion stretched upon his pale but handsome face. She shifted her eyes toward his sketchpad to indicate what she wanted, without speaking. He simply turned it around to show her the drawing he was working on. It was a picture of a crowd of people, faces blank, all heading into one specific direction except one; who was desperately trying to head into the opposite direction, not quite managing to escape the flow. That person was emphasized by thick red circles around its oval face.

"Wow," she spluttered finally.

He only sort of nodded and brought it back on his own desk, going back to sketching quietly. Gabriella frowned at his dismissal but nonetheless turned back in her chair to look straight ahead.

"Ah, shoot!" yelled Mr. Cormack all of a sudden, making everyone jump in surprise. "I forgot I had plans. I'll just go get the principal so nobody MOVES," he barked menacingly before going out of the classroom.

As soon as the door was closed, the whole room exploded in noise. The druggies took out their cocaine; the punks took out their IPods and the bad-asses…

"Hey babe," Tyler Johnson hollered from the back, making his posse snicker meanly.

Gabriella did not turn around because even she knew better than to look into a senior's eyes much less him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he continued and she flinched when she felt something being thrown on her back. "I just wanna see your pretty face, baby."

She started to chew on her bottom lip, worryingly. And then, she was rudely swirled around by a rough hand. She started to shake in fright when the senior smirked down at her. She jerked away when his hand started to caress her cheek.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tyler snarled, angrily. "Don't you know you can't fucking say no to a fucking senior like me?"

Gabriella stayed silent, too scared to do anything. By now everyone's eyes were on them.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are?" Eric's voice interrupted.

Both sets of eyes snapped in his direction and Gabriella was surprised to see her classmate standing up, eyes almost black in anger.

"What d'ya say, new kid?" Tyler said stepping in front of him, trying to intimidate him with his height.

"You heard me," he replied, not backing down. "What gives you the right to hassle her when she clearly doesn't want you?"

In that moment, Gabriella saw him under a new light. This boy, sophomore like her, was willing to stand up to a senior who was one foot taller and more built than him, for her.

"You two knock it off!" barked Principal Matsui coming into the classroom.

Everyone quickly hid their drugs and IPods and Tyler Johnson retreated back to his desk. The brunette looked at Eric, her saviour, in admiration. He was back to drawing in his sketchbook. However, he was forced to stop when a small folded note landed on his laps. He set his pencil down and opened it, curiously, only to be met by neat writing saying:

"Thank you for doing that. You're my hero.

Gabriella"

He turned around to face her and sent her a small smile.

**March 6, 2010**

Gabriella killed the engine but made no movement of getting out. She watched as a group of students went inside East High School's tall building, scurrying to get into their classes before the bell would ring. She gulped slightly asking herself why exactly she had decided to come back to school that day. For the past months, Taylor and Sharpay had been hassling her to come to school in order to "get on with her life" like they had said.

It was only when she was certain that everybody was safely inside did she convince herself to get out of her car. She slowly walked up the main doors of her high school and each step she took felt as if little by little her legs would give away. And then finally, she reached it.

"You can do it Gabriella. Just pull the handle, take one more step forward and you'll be inside," she mumbled to herself trying to get her courage up.

"Late?" a suave voice said behind her, making her jump in fright.

Gabriella turned around swiftly and her eyes widened. She felt her head start to spin alarmingly fast and her heart was beating so wildly in her chest it hurt. There, leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette was her deceased best friend. She swallowed harshly feeling like she would pass out in any minutes now.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked worryingly, coming toward her.

As he got closer, she realised that 1. she was not dreaming and 2. that guy was not Eric. While her best friend had been pale with jet black hair and hazel eyes, that guy had blue eyes, chestnut floppy hair and was nicely tanned. She let out a sigh in relief at the observation.

"Um yeah," she answered him.

"You don't seem really convinced but I'll take it," non-Eric replied casually. "You're new?" he asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No."

"Well then, I've never seen you before…?" he said in a tone mixed between matter-of-factly and confusion.

"Well, I have never seen you before either."

She really didn't feel like telling this guy about her life given the fact that she didn't even know him and that he looked exactly like the last guy she had ever been close to. Instead of getting offended by her sharp tone, he casted her an impressed glance and took a puff out of his cig.

"I just transferred this semester," he explained smoothly.

"And this is my first day back from vacation," Gabriella said in return.

"Well, then, welcome back," he said smiling coyly, taking one last inhale out of the white stick before dropping it on the ground. "To show you how glad I am of your return, I'll walk you to class," he continued, jokingly while opening the door for her.

"Who's the teacher?"

"Darbus," she answered without missing a beat.

"Lucky for you, I have her too."

He knocked on the wooden door three times and Gabriella's heart restarted to beat violently.

"Nervous?" he asked, softly even if he knew the answer.

"A little."

It shocked her to see how much this complete stranger seemed to know exactly how she was feeling. However they were interrupted when the door opened, revealing their eccentric looking drama teacher, Ms. Darbus. As soon as she saw Gabriella and the Eric look-a-like, she froze. The brunette could tell that her teacher had mistaken the boy beside her for her former best friend. Her pause only lasted for a split second because when she cleared up her mind, her eyes swelled up with tears and she brought the young girl into a big hug. Gabriella caught a glimpse of the classroom and buried her face into the woman's shoulder, in order to hide from her classmates' curious glance in their direction.

"I'm so terribly sorry about Mr. Marshall, Gabriella," Ms. Darbus stated sincerely, pulling away.

The brunette just smiled in response and when her teacher got out of the doorway to let her in, her eyes trailed to the one's belonging to the guy beside her and she was relieved to discover he had stayed by her side the whole time. He threw her an encouraging smile and she took a deep breath before going in.

"Oh my gosh! GABI!" shrieked Taylor, recognising her first.

In a half second flat both her and Sharpay tackled the brunette into a giant hug, squishing the life out of her.

"Ugh," Gabriella grunted. "Can't. Breathe."

However, they seemed to be glued to her because they still would not pull away from her body.

"You're killing her!" Chad interrupted disentangling their bodies from hers.

"Thank you C," the brunette said, breathing hard.

"My turn now," he continued wrapping his arms around her thing body.

After five seconds, Zeke joined and Jason also, making her feel as if she was a human burrito.

"Guys," Gabriella muffled.

In response, Sharpay and Taylor rejoined the group hug. Even if she had no personal space whatsoever, the brunette was glad to be welcomed like this by her friends. After a while they all pulled away, smiling hugely.

"My turn now!" exclaimed a familiar voice, mockingly.

She gasped when Eric crushed her into his chest but then remembered he was not Eric. Pulling away, she realised that everyone had, for a moment, mistaken him for her ex-best friend, like her.

"Whoah, it looks like you guys just saw a ghost," Eric look-a-like remarked, teasingly.

Nobody quite responded because, in a way, they did.

HSMHSMHSM

"Hey Gabriella, wait up!"

She turned around and cursed herself mentally for thinking, once again, that the boy who was calling after her was Eric. Through the day, she had discovered his name was Troy Bolton and not Marshall like she had thought.

"Did I do anything?" he inquired going straight to the point.

Standing in front of her, looking at her dejectedly, Gabriella had to look away because it pained her to see the reflection of what her best friend would've looked like if he was still alive.

"No, why?" she said, eyes fixed to her shoes.

"That's why," he mumbled. "You won't even look at me for more than five seconds and all day, I don't know, I feel like you've been avoiding me. And don't even try to deny it, 'cause you know it's true."

"It's just that um, has anybody told you about Eric?" Gabriella started.

"A little bit. I know that he committed suicide on Christmas day, but that's all."

"Well um, he was my best friend and we shared everything together. We would be attached at the hip last year and he knew everything about me. When he… passed away, I was the one who found him."

Just remembering that awful day, made her eyes filled up with tears. She appreciated the fact that he didn't seem to feel pity for her and just took it as it was.

"It's just that, you look so so much like him," Gabriella continued, miserably.

He stayed silent and when she looked at him, she realised he seemed to be in the middle of an inner battle.

"I may have not said the whole entire truth about why I moved here," Troy admitted after a while. "Fact is, I was to check on Eric. But as you can tell, I never had the chance to."

"Why did you want to spy on him?" she inquired, shocked,

"Because he's my half-brother."

**I've just realised that the dotted lines I use to separate the paragraphs don't work on fanfiction for some strange reason. So, if you've been confused with my stories, I'm really sorry. For now on, I'll use: HSMHSMHSM when I want to separate paragraphs. **

**On another note, I've been having trouble lately at finding inspiration for any of my stories right now. I guess my HSM obsession is fading. Don't worry, I still have chapters already written ahead, so this isn't the last time you'll hear from me. **

**Reviews are always welcomed**.


	3. The Family

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

**Author's note: I'm incredibly surprised. Never have I gotten so much response for a story. So thank you, thank you, thank you! **

Chapter two: (all in) The family

**March 25, 2009**

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriella, feeling Eric's gaze on her as she drew.

"Do you want to do something else? Because even if some days I can draw for hours, when you're here, I don't know, I feel like doing something different," Eric admitted softly and when he saw her confused glance explained: "Like, I want to do something that involves us getting to know each other or something. Because honestly, I think you're the coolest girl I've ever met and um, yeah."

She smiled hugely when she saw him blush, finding him extremely cute. For the past week since they had first met in detention, Eric and Gabriella had become almost inseparable upon discovering that they shared multiple things in common. Drawing was one of them.

"Okay sure," Gabriella accepted, putting her sketchbook on the ground beside her. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you know how to throw a football?"

"Yeah, do you?" she asked, not really taking him to be the jock type.

"No. Think you can teach me?" Eric inquired, shyly.

"That's what we're going to find out."

HSMHSMHSM

After a few tries, Eric was able to make a proper pass and now they were both standing at the extremities of his backyard throwing the oval ball back and forth, chatting casually while doing so.

"So, where's your mom?" Gabriella questioned, passing it softly so it would be easy for him to catch.

When it fell into his hands, he just looked at it, staying silent.

"Um, it's not important," he dismissed absent-mindedly, giving it back to her.

"At work?" she asked but upon seeing him grimaced painfully guessed: "Not at work?"

He clapped his hands once to signal her to give him back the ball and she chucked it at him expertly.

"My mom's not something I like to talk about," Eric stated, vaguely.

"Sucky parent?" Gabriella inquired.

"More like sucky parents," he replied putting emphasis on the plural form of the noun before throwing the brown ball at her.

"Hey what a coincidence, it's the same for me too!" she exclaimed, ironically. "Although I bet mines are way more fucked up than yours."

"Wanna bet?" he challenged competitively, shifting his position to catch the football coming his way.

"Bring it on Marshall," she replied in the same tone. "But the one who has the better parental figure compared to the other one, has to buy the winner, or loser in this case, an ice cream."

"Alright then. But it's gonna be ladies' first," he declared, passing it.

"My dad has been in jail four times since I was born and six times in total. Two times it was for three years and the other two, for five. Which basically amounts to the number of years I've been in this world."

"What did he do?"

"DUI. Every single time he would get out of prison, he would celebrate it by getting smashed. And then he would take the car. Every single fucking times he would get caught by the cops. Figured after the second time he would've learned his lesson, but the fucking bastard never did. After a while I understood that daddy was doing it on purpose, preferring his criminal friends to his family," she explained bitterly. "Your turn," she declared chucking it easily.

"I'll keep it short, my mom hooked up with a married man one night in a bar. She got pregnant of me and when she told the son of a bitch, he laughed in her face and told her to shove it. That he would never in a million years want to be associated with us. He said that night was just a joke he had made with his friends and the bet was to 'fuck the drugged-up slut'. And that's my daddy for ya," he said trying to sound disinterested, although she knew better. "Your mom?" Eric asked throwing the ball in her direction the best he could.

"During the day she's an uptight successful business woman, but at night, she's an alcoholic. She's a part time lady, a full-time bitch and never a mother," Gabriella started, half-jokingly. "Most nights she would be too smashed to remember my presence, but when she does…" she stopped mid-sentence and dropped the ball on the ground to walk over to him.

He curiously looked at her, confused as to why she hadn't completed her sentence. His eyes widened when she lifted her shirt and took it off completely, leaving her in a navy bra. He looked away, embarrassingly and swallowed harshly trying to control his impulsions.

"No, look at my body," she requested gently.

When he still wouldn't meet her gaze, she grabbed his face softly and brought his attention at her upper body direction. At first, all he could focus on was her tanned skin and her toned stomach, but looking more closely he realised there were fading bruises on her belly and shoulders. More recently, there was a red mark on her right bicep where someone had grabbed her violently. He shakily lifted a hand up to touch the mark lightly. He saw her flinch painfully but she let him do so. Her skin under his calloused fingertips felt soft, though the injury was a little more roughened than the rest.

"She beat you up?" he whispered looking into her eyes, letting his arm hang beside him.

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to the other times. Usually, it's worst," she admitted casually.

He caressed her cheek softly hating to imagine her living with this woman; hating to know that she lived into that kind of environment, when he knew she deserved so much better.

"I'll buy you ice cream whenever you want," Eric promised, sincerely. "I hate how unfair it is that an amazing girl like you does not have the life she deserves."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, but I do and I will."

In response, she gladly smiled at him and took his hands in hers to show that she trusted him. From this day on, trips to the ice cream parlour became countless.

**March 6, 2010**

"Because he's my half brother," Troy declared.

Gabriella just blinked. She kind of expected it since they did looked so much alike, but hearing him confirm it so soon was a shock.

"My dad slept with his mom sixteen years ago while he had just gotten married to my mom," he continued. "We just discovered of his existence three months ago when Eric sent him a letter."

"Bullshit," Gabriella blurted out before she could've stopped herself.

"Uhm, what?"

"Your dad knew about him, his mom told him your dad had refused to take responsibility for it."

"I can assure you that we didn't know about him before. I know my dad, he wouldn't have done that."

She was about to argue, but she stopped. Who was she to question his dad like this? She didn't know him and only knew the version Eric's mom had told him.

"Why did he send you here?" she inquired, changing the subject.

"I told you, he wanted to check on him."

"Yeah but why did he make you change school? He could've just taken contact with him or something."

"True, but the letter Eric sent, was not a wish to become closer. It was more like a hate letter," Troy explained.

"He wouldn't…" Gabriella stopped herself from protesting, after all, her best friend could've done it.

Even she was the first to admit that in the few weeks before his "death" Eric _had_ been angry, depressed, miserable, revengeful and drastic.

"Wouldn't what?" Troy asked gently.

"Never mind," she replied, looking down. "I um, I've got to go home."

"Do you have a ride?"

"I have my car," she answered. "So um, see a tomorrow."

"Yeah," he grinned.

She lamely smiled back trying to hide the discomfort she was currently feeling. His smile. My gosh, his smile was an exact replica of the one Eric had given her when they had left for their road trip that summer. This smile, she would never forget, somehow had always manage to make her feel safe; protected. She tried to fight back the tears threatening to fall as she exited the school.

"Hey Gabster, wait up!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She plastered on a fake smile as Chad approached.

"Hey," she greeted.

"You okay?" he inquired, noticing the distressed look on her face.

"Um." She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to feel better. "Did you know Troy was…"

Somehow she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. She just couldn't.

"Eric's half-brother, you mean?" he replied softly. She looked stunned and so he continued: "Yeah. I mean, we all knew pretty much from the day he got here. It's kind of really obvious you know? The um, resemblance is just… striking and you'd have to be blind not to see it."

She swallowed harshly, trying to process the information.

"And, you didn't tell me?"

Gabriella couldn't help it, she felt betrayed. After all, Eric _was_ her best friend.

"We, we thought about telling you. We really did." At least, he had the decency to look embarrassed. "But, we figured it would be too much for you to handle at the time and um, the day you would be okay, would be the day you'd come back to school. So, we just, you know, waited."

She looked down.

"I guess you're right."

Now she just had to deal with the fact that she would be seeing Eric's face all over the halls.

HSMHSMHSM

The next day, Gabriella flinched slightly when she was bumped accidently on the shoulder. The night before, her mom had come home from work late, pissed off as hell about her boss and the sophomore had soon discovered that even if while smashed her mother was dangerous, when sober she was way worst. For two months now her mom had stayed pretty much cleaned and had even paid for her daughter to get therapy every week until she would feel better. That period of time was probably the longest Gabriella have ever had without a beating.

She made her way up the school steps to get inside, alongside many other students, but was stopped when she recognized her deceased best friend's half brother. Of course, at first she had mistaken him for Eric, but she knew it would be like this for a whole lot of time.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted calmly, making her way toward the smoking teen who was leaning against the brick wall, exactly like the day before.

"Look who's here, my best friend in the entire world!" Troy exclaimed good-naturedly.

"This is going to kill you someday," she joked back referring to the cigarette between his lips.

"That's what they all say. Unfortunately, what they don't know is that if I stop, that's what's going to kill me."

She chuckled softly at his dramatic antics.

"Hey, I brought something for you, by the way," Troy informed her, taking an inhale of the tobacco filled white stick before letting the smoke out.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

He squashed his cig on the ground.

"Come, I'll show you," he said leading her into the school building by putting a hand on her lower back.

Thank God, he couldn't see her face, or else he would've seen that this contact against one of her fresh bruise have made her wince. Gabriella knew that she would never tell Troy about her family condition, not because he wouldn't care, but because she knew he wouldn't be able to understand. The reason she had told Eric so soon after their friendship had started to form was because she kind of suspected that he led a similar life to hers.

They made their way to his locker where he proceeded to rummage through it quickly and finally took out a worn out yellow-ish envelop. Without a word, he handed it to her and she flipped it around curiously, only to see Eric's name and address at the top corner of it.

"That's the letter we got three months ago," Troy clarified.

She shakily took the folded letter out of its envelop and opened it. Her eyes clouded over as she recognized her best friend's messy writing. As much as he was and excellent drawer, people who would have taken a look at his writing would've never guessed how talented he really was.

"_I don't know how to start this letter, should I call you Jack? Bastard? Asshole? Jackass? Or even dad? Either way, it doesn't matter since for me, they all mean the same. I guess I could start by introducing myself, don't you think? Well, my name's Eric Devon Marshall and I am your son. I bet you're wondering if this is a joke and to tell you the truth, it is. For you. Sixteen years ago you made a bet with your low-life friends in a bar called 'Coax'. The bet was simple, fuck the drugged-up slut. You did it, but you forgot to use a condom or maybe you just wanted this to happen. Either way, when my mom told you about me, you fucking shot us down and went back to your perfect little life. _

_Sixteen years later, I'm writing to you to tell you how much I fucking hate you. Because of you, I was dead before I was even born. I fucking hope that killing me and my mom was worth it or else it would just fucking suck if you ditched us for nothing. Also, just know that one day you're going to pay for this, you bastard; because after all, what goes around comes around right?"_

And that's where the letter ended. Gabriella folded it back like it was before and placed it back in the envelope.

"I've never seen my dad cry," Troy declared calmly taking it from her hands. "until he got that letter. Fact is, he never even knew about Eric but when he did, he enrolled me into East High School first thing. He had hoped to make amends with him, but never could."

And that's when Gabriella felt like total shit.

"Hadn't it been because of me, he would've gotten the life he'd always wanted and the person he'd forever desired in his life. His dad," she thought guiltily.

**Good news is: my muse is back which means I'll be able to finish this story! And all the other ones. **

**Review, it means the world to me when you do. **


	4. The Pictures

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

**Author's note: I really don't know what to say to your guys' response to this story. I'm just speechless. Thank you guys so much!**

Chapter three: The pictures (to burn)

**March 28, 2009**

"Hey, I've got something for you," Eric stated smiling coyly, eyes sparkling in excitement, hands behind his back.

"What is it?" asked Gabriella curiously, turning around from her locker to look at his eager face.

He proceeded to show her a black wooden picture frame with her name written nicely on the bottom in purple, her favourite colour.

"Tada!" he declared beaming proudly. "My first ever finished decent product I've ever done in workshop."

"Oh my gosh Eric, it's for me?" she asked incredulously, taking it from his hands carefully.

"Do you know any other 'Gabriella' in this school?" he replied teasingly, raising one eyebrow.

A huge smile crept on her face and she swung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said happily bouncing in his embrace while he just chuckled against her hair.

"You like it?"

She pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders and he felt a swell of pride in his chest as he saw how happy she looked.

"I love it," she admitted sincerely. "But you know what could make it even better and awesomer?"

He shook his head, disappointment building up.

"If I could have a picture of you in it!" she exclaimed, grinning hugely.

She giggled when his head snapped in her direction, confusion written all over his handsome features.

"Why would you want a picture of me?" Eric inquired, curiously.

"Because since you offered it to me, it's only fair if your picture is in that gorgeous frame."

"You don't have to do that, I gave it to you so you could put a picture of the people that makes you happy."

"You make me happy Eric," Gabriella replied cutely.

The smile he sent her just then made her day.

Two days later, Gabriella and Eric were out on their school's empty football field during lunch.

"Pretend like you're scared," Eric said aiming the camera at her face and when she obliged, pressed the button to activate the flash. "Nice one."

"Hey, how come I borrowed Taylor's camera to take pictures of you and I end up being in all of them?" Gabriella remarked.

"That's just for the simple reason that you're far more beautiful and photogenic than me," he answered plainly.

"Can I see?" she asked, palm out.

He passed it to her and waited as she pressed a few buttons to see the pictures he had taken of her so far.

"Ewww! Oh my gosh, I look like a fucking retard!" she exclaimed loudly, outraged. "Marshall, why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" she whined.

"I think you look cute," he answered plainly, laughing at her antics.

"Marshall, how do you delete?" she asked since he was the electronic genius between the two.

"Do you really think I'll tell you?" she nodded enthusiastically. "No way Gab, you look way too cute. It would be a waste to erase them."

"Aw come on, please. I'm begging you, can you please please pleeeaaase erase them?"

"Nope. Sorry, no can do," he answered, amusedly.

"Alright fine then, mister evil," she said trying to act serious, while he just burst out laughing. "Let's see if you're gonna find it funny."

And before he could have made a sense out of what she was saying, she snapped a picture of him.

"Ehm, what was that?" Eric said, blinking.

"I took a picture," she pressed the button. "of you," and again. "like we were," Click. "supposed to." Click. "Remember?"

He raised his hands in front of him trying to block the camera's view but finally ended up running away, while Gabriella's laughter filled his ears as she was chasing him with that outrageous camera held in front of her as if it were a deadly weapon. At one point thought, he clumsily tripped over his own footing and fell on the grass, making Gabriella trip over him in the process, not quite managing to stop in time. After checking the state of the borrowed camera and finding it in perfect shape, they burst out laughing.

"You're such a klutz!" she giggled.

"Who said I didn't do it on purpose?" he joked.

In response she only lightly swatted him on the chest to which he just laughed once again. Taking advantage of the situation, she snapped a picture of him.

This is the picture she put in her new frame. She forever wanted to remember him as he was on that particular day; happy and problem-free.

**March 12, 2010**

"… and then she was like: I didn't do it! Sharpay did," Taylor told the group as they were all sitting at their usual table during lunch.

Everybody cracked up and Gabriella let out a forced laugh even if she had not heard a single word her friend had uttered minutes ago. For the past two weeks since she had come back to school, she had settled into a routine. During classes she would try to focus on every words the teachers said and write notes, in order to not space out because it would just make her think of Eric. At lunch, she would nod absentmindedly, laugh when everybody else did and stay silent unless when spoken to. By the end of the first week she had mastered the art of fooling everyone. That is, if you didn't count Troy.

Troy. For some reason, that guy seemed to know her perfectly. With his piercing blue eyes he was able to tell if she was lying or not, if she was fine or not at all, if she was spacing out or not and it was seriously starting to piss her off.

As she opened her mouth to ask Taylor to repeat her story, again, Gabriella was interrupted by Eric's half-brother.

"I'm sorry Tay, but can you repeat that? I was spacing out, sorry," Troy said apologetically casting a glance at Gabriella from the corner of his eyes.

"No it's okay Troy, it happens to even the best of us," Sharpay replied, referring to the quiet brunette beside him.

Taylor, with the help of all of their friends, retold the story and Gabriella smiled at Troy softly, thanking him for saving her exasperation from her friends. He just winked at her in reply. For the remainder of lunch, she tried extremely carefully to catch every words exchanged.

HSMHSMHSM

"So what do you do when you're sad?" Troy asked later that day, falling in step with her.

"I run," Gabriella answered plainly.

"Do you mind if someone comes with you?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," she shrugged.

"Alright then, next time you're sad, call me and I'll run with you," he promised.

"Okay, I will."

However she knew in her mind that it wouldn't be happening any time soon. She had pretended that she did not mind but it had been a lie. Fact was nobody in her group of friends knew just how close she was from falling apart. And a few days before, nobody knew about how much she was actually hurting. That is, before Troy came along of course. Running was her escape from it all and most days she would cry while doing so. If the blue eyed boy came, she knew it would not be okay because she would try to make conversation with him and she would feel pressured. Also, Gabriella knew she wasn't ready to get close to anyone just yet. Especially since she still had his half-brother in mind.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella finished tying her sneakers' shoelaces and got up. She plugged her ear buds in her ears, brought the hood of her gray hoodie on her head and started running in the dark streets of Albuquerque. With the beat of 'Down' by Jay Sean, she jogged past the school trying to block out the thoughts invading her mind by humming the lyrics of the song.

"Baby don't worry, you are my only, you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down," she muttered.

"_I love you, I'm so sorry Gabriella. Please don't leave me." _

"_Eric, you're an amazing guy and I'm not the only girl out there." _

"_But you're the only one for me!" _

"_For now maybe, but soon you'll find a girl who'll love you." _

"_No! I won't let her. I only love you and I always will," he barked. _

Gabriella closed her eyes briefly, trying to push away that memory. His voice at that moment sounded so desperate and determined, his eyes had held a hint of insanity in them that even after he was gone, was still haunting her.

"_I only love __**you**__ and I always will." _

For some reason, that sentence seemed to flash repeatedly in front of her eyes.

"_**I**__ ONLY love __**you**__ and I __alway__s will."_

She stopped and grabbed her throbbing head into her shaking hands.

"_I only love you, I only love you, I only love you. And I ALWAYS will,"_ Eric's voice echoed loudly through her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Gabriella looked up and realised her face was strained in tears. But even if her vision was blurry, she knew that, standing in front of her, was Troy Bolton. She felt anger building up toward him.

"You again," she hissed. "Do you feel pleasure out of seeing me weak, huh? Do you hate me so much that you _enjoy_ seeing me cry?"

"Why would I?" Troy asked, frowning confusedly.

"Because you want to humiliate me!"

"I don't, I swear I don't," he declared seriously.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I saw you come here," he declared softly. "There, I said it. As stalker-ish as it sounds, I followed you."

"Why?" she asked, softly, starting to feel her anger fade away.

"Because I'm worried about you," he admitted. "I see you in class and at lunch, I know you're hurting way more than you let on. I see how you look at me; it breaks your heart because I look like him. It's a stab in the guts to know that my very presence causes you pain, but I bear with it. And despite it all, I try the hardest I can to make you feel comfortable when I'm around."

She did not blurt out the 'Why' that was on the tip of her tongue, for the simple reason that she was afraid of his answer.

"Has anybody showed you a picture of him?" she inquired, changing the subject.

"In the newspaper, yeah."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes in response before fishing into her sweatpants' pocket to take out a folded piece of paper.

"Eric hated pictures, so I guess I can't really blame the media for showing his student ID's one," she stated before handing him the photograph.

He opened it and what he saw shocked him. The guy on the picture was an exact replica of him. The same jaw, lips, nose and form of eyes. Also, the guy on Gabriella's photograph was totally different from what the media had made out of him. That guy looked so… alive. Eric's eyes were sparkling in joy and his whole face was lit up as he was laughing freely.

"That was one year ago, we had just started to hang out and he was happy, as was I," she explained.

"He looks exactly like me," Troy whispered. "What happened to that guy on your picture to land him to the guy on the news?"

She closed her eyes painfully. Somehow she knew that if anybody were to ask her this, she expected it to be Eric's half-brother. It's not that her friends didn't like her deceased best-friend, it was just that in the months she had known him, Eric had always hold back when it came to them. He would sit with them at lunch, but it was only to be with Gabriella.

"I happened," she answered calmly without divulging more.

But before he had a chance to ask her to elaborate, she was already running away, hood back on her head, leaving the picture of what Eric used to be in Eric's half-brother's hands.

HSMHSMHSM

**Isn't this story depressing? Anyways, ****I updated earlier than usual and I hope there aren't that many mistakes in this chapter. **

**Review please. **


	5. The Friend

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

Chapter four : The (good) friend

**March 31, 2009**

"Something is happening," Gabriella whispered, looking ahead.

"Something is always happening here," Eric replied, not looking up from the sketch he was working on.

They were currently outside of the school, sitting against the wall and drawing. She had left her friends to hang out with him, like she had been doing for the past ten days that she had known him.

"No, really, I think he's going to… Oh my gosh! He fucking punched her!" she shrieked outraged.

She got up and stalked quickly toward the secluded area where the couple she was watching was standing.

"Gabriella, wait!" Eric shouted, following her suit.

He knew that she would get involved, because that was just who she was. And he also knew that she was just heading into trouble.

"Hey, you! Don't you know it's a sin to hit someone weaker than you?" Gabriella yelled angrily.

"You, stay out of this!" the attacker growled turning around to face her.

"And you stop hitting your girlfriend!" she retorted bravely.

Angrily, the guy grabbed her violently by the left arm and raised his fist.

"I'll teach you to mind your own fucking business, you bitch," he threatened menacingly.

But as he was about to punch her, he was rudely tackled by Eric, who had witnessed the whole exchange. Shocked, he released his hold on her and fell to the ground. She watched as her friend grabbed the other guy by the collar only to punch him in the face several times in a row.

"Don't touch her," Eric hissed venomously dropping him after a while.

Gabriella knew he was referring to her and it made her happy to know that this guy had been willing to fight for her, twice.

"You really are my superman," she declared cleaning up the wounds on her friend's hand.

Eric and Gabriella were currently in her bathroom after leaving the school's ground. Her mom was currently absent, much to the brunette's delight.

"Nah," Eric grimaced as she applied alcohol on his ripped knuckles. "I just did what I had to."

"Getting the principal was what you had to do. Instead you went far and beyond when you fought him."

She bandaged his injured hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you, she whispered.

"No problem. But, you know that as long as I'm alive, I won't let guys like him touch you right?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm starting to get it, yeah."

"You better get use to it Montez, 'cause I won't stop."

Gabriella smiled hugely in return before hugging him.

"You're too sweet Marshall," she whispered.

"Only with you."

"You know, I'm so glad to have you in my life. You really are my best friend."

"Right back at you Gab."

**March 23, 2010**

"Hey Gabriella," Troy greeted sending her a dazzling smile.

"Troy hey! How was Miami?" the brunette inquired.

"Hot, as always. I gotta admit though that I missed you," he stated coyly.

"Well, aren't we quite the charmer, eh?" Gabriella retorted teasingly.

At school the following day of their encounter during the night, Troy had managed to convince her to give him a chance to be her friend. She had accepted. However, two days later, he and his family had flown to Miami, his hometown, for March break. Today was the first day back from it.

"You know it," he said. "Can I have a hug?" he wondered, hopeful.

"It's strange that you feel the need to ask," the brunette joked.

"Just come here," he said, bringing her into a big hug.

It was easier for her to forget Eric when she was in his arms since 1. they did not smell the same and 2. Troy's body made her warm and made her feel comfortable and safe. However, she was trying desperately to push that last thought aside.

"By the way, was I dreaming or did I see you get off the bus just now?" he questioned once they had pulled away.

"No you were not dreaming," she replied rolling her eyes at his amused glance. "My car broke down two days ago and is currently under reparations."

"Ah well, I guess now that means I must ask you if you want a ride," Troy declared, trying to act reluctant.

"Maybe, but doesn't mean I'll accept. After all, there is a thing called 'school buses' that the school offers, you know."

"Nah, I think I'll have enough space for you or else you can always sit on my laps," he suggested, smirking.

A flash of pain went across her face at his statement, but as soon as it came, it was gone. And the blue eyed boy started to wonder if he had really seen what he thought he did.

"I don't want to be a burden," she said, trying to act casual.

"You won't. Plus I brought you something from vacation that's in my car."

Gabriella perked up and it melted his heart to see her like this.

"Really?"

"Mhmm," he assured. "But, I can only give it to you if you accept to let me drive you home after school."

"Okay, I accept."

-HSM-

"So what's the surprise?" Gabriella asked when they met up in the parking lot at the end of the day.

"Well, I see someone's eager," Troy remarked lightly, taking out a cigarette from its pack and putting it between his lips.

"Of course, I've been waiting for it the whole day!" she said dramatically.

He chuckled before lighting up the white stick with his worn-out lighter.

"And been nagging me about it for the whole day," he teased.

"Well can you blame me? And will you hurry please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, here," he said handing her his car keys when they got in front of it. "It's in the backseat."

The brunette happily pressed the unlock button before opening the door. She gasped when she found a wrapped up package. She showed it to him to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

"It's yours," Troy confirmed, exhaling a breath of smoke.

Gabriella ripped it open and found a medium sized journal with a leather cover and a lock.

"So then you can confide in something that can never judge you nor tell anyone else about it," he explained. "And I swear on my mom's head that I did not made a copy of the key," he said seriously, finishing his cig.

"I know you didn't," she muttered flipping through it to touch the delicate paper. "Oh my gosh Troy, thank you so much!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug.

"You like it?" he asked in the same way Eric had, one year previous.

"I love it," she replied, hugging him tighter so the memory of her deceased best friend would not disturb their moment.

"I'm glad," he whispered against her hair, not seeming to mind her sudden want of closeness.

-HSM-

"You sure you don't mind me coming in?" Troy inquired shyly, stepping in her big household.

"Nah, you're welcomed anytime. Plus my mom won't be home for a couple of hours," Gabriella answered casually, taking off her jacket.

"What about your dad?" he asked, closing the door.

She closed her eyes briefly, remembering that the only person who knew about her father was now six feet under. Fortunately for her, he did not see her uneasiness since her back was to him.

"He won't be home for a while either," she said, not telling the entire truth.

"Okay."

He seemed to relax at the fact that he would not meet her parents that day and she felt pleased to know that her companion did not want to meet them as much as she didn't want them to meet him.

"So do you want anything to drink? Or eat? We have plenty here."

"Nah, I'm fine for now. But a tour of the house would be nice to, you know, not get lost if I want to go to the bathroom. That is, if you don't mind of course," he said politely.

"I don't mind one bit."

She showed him the various rooms her house possessed and felt proud to see him impressed. Their big house was the only thing Gabriella was remotely proud of when it came to her demented family, since she had helped decorate most of the rooms. Their home was the only perk of having a business woman as a mother along with the fact that she could spend as much money as she wanted.

"And last, but not the least, my room," she introduced, before pushing the door open widely to let him in.

Her bedroom was large and the walls were beige with various quotes painted on them in black paint. She had, like he had suspected, a large library filled with books and a desk with her laptop on it. But the things he found most interesting were 1. her balcony with a tree right by it and 2. she had a Queen sized bed. Troy gulped, trying to clear his mind from the impure thoughts he just had involving that bed and the girl whom it belonged to.

"Do you like it?" Gabriella questioned nervously.

Yes, she liked every single room in her house, but her bedroom was what mattered most to her.

"It's really nice," he complimented looking around. "I like what you did with this one. The others too, but this one more because it's like you."

"Thanks," she smiled, flattered.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you have a balcony?" he asked.

"Dunno, didn't think it mattered too much," she shrugged.

"Well you know, now it means that I'll come and pay you unexpected visits now and then," the blue eyed boy stated looking at the pictures hanged on the wall beside her bed.

A lot of them were taken with their friends at school, under different events and circumstances. Some were with people he didn't know and 5 pictures were with Eric. Again it shocked Troy to realise how much they could've passed as twins.

"How was he like?" he inquired, curiously still staring at the pictures.

"Pardon?" Gabriella replied, sitting on her bed.

"Eric, I mean. Nobody ever really told me about him and I think it's because nobody knew him. Except you," he explained.

The brunette took a deep breath and Troy knew it would be hard for her which he took as his cue to sit beside her so their shoulders were touching and took her small hand in his.

"You don't have to tell me the whole thing. All I want is to know how he was with you before," he whispered gently.

She exhaled a shaky breath, turned to face him without breaking their laced hands and started in a soft voice:

"Eric and I met in detention, one year ago. He saved me from some bullies, like he would be doing several times after and we became friends."

For the following two hours or so, she told him everything about how he was when he was her friend and for two hours, Troy just listened. Knowing that's what she needed from him.

-HSM-

**I'm back! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully you guys are still reading this story. **

**Review? **


	6. The Intimacy

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

Chapter five : The (growing) Intimacy

**April 8, 2009**

"Why aren't you taking out your sketchpad?" Gabriella asked confusedly when they met up during lunch at their usual spot outside.

"It may sound stupid, but I have nothing to draw," Eric answered sheepishly.

"What do you mean 'nothing to draw'? There are billion of things worth drawing in only this school!" she declared.

"Well, I don't know. Lately nothing has really inspired me, I mean it's cool to draw my perception of teachers and students, but it gets boring after a while."

"You know what you need?" Eric looked at her questioningly. "A whole new scenery. You need to leave your usual spots to go find other places that will trigger your creativity," she continued.

"Like where? There's nothing to see in Albuquerque."

"And that's where you're wrong," she stated plainly. "Come on, I'll show you."

She closed her own sketchpad and got up, while he just looked at her confusedly.

"Now?" he questioned, sceptical.

"Yep," she confirmed.

"But school's not over yet."

"Ah come on, don't tell me you're a good boy all of sudden," Gabriella mocked, a hint of defiance in her eyes.

It seemed to do the trick because it made Eric get up from the ground.

"I'm not but I thought you were," he retorted, standing very close to her.

"I am," she nodded.

"But you're willing to skip classes for me," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Anything for the creativity," she shrugged plainly.

-HSM-

Not even 10 minutes later, she parked her car beside the woods near her house. Eric curiously looked at her as she killed the engine.

"Grab your pad and pencils and follow me," Gabriella instructed getting out.

He did so and together they walked through the blossoming trees and flowers covering the ground. He felt at ease and relaxed from the smell of the nature in spring. Finally they reached the end of it where he found a high hill. She climbed it quickly while he took his time. However, now standing beside his best friend, he understood why she wanted to show him this spot.

"It's so breath-taking," Eric whispered breathlessly.

"Isn't it?" she said in response.

Perched on the hill they could see the whole town from there, with a soft sunlight illuminating it. This town that seemed so shallow up close actually was gorgeous he realised, taken back by the beauty of it.

"How'd you find this?" he inquired.

"Yesterday when I was running, I decided to explore the forest and it lead me here," Gabriella explained. "Do you like it?"

"I can't believe nobody except us is here," he muttered sitting down on the green grass.

"That's because almost every body assumes that Albuquerque has nothing to offer, she replied sitting beside him. "However when you're an artist, the first thing you discover is that there's always a different aspect to everything; you just have to look closer."

"You're right," he smiled softly. "I guess I forgot for a moment about that. So thanks for reminding me."

"Always here to help," she replied laying her head on his shoulder comfortably.

Automatically he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer and rested his cheek against her head.

"Do you mind if I come here every now and then?" Eric inquired.

"Why would I?" she replied shifting a little to look at him.

"Well, because you found it and all, which makes it your spot."

"The reason why I showed it to you and no one else is because I want this to be your spot too," Gabriella admitted placing her head where it was before.

"I'm glad to have a place as gorgeous as this one with you Gab," he muttered sincerely, kissing her head.

"Me too, Eric."

From now on, their spot became and stayed a secret between the two and numerous memories were forged here. And eventually this place became their private gateway when they were upset. But most importantly, this place became the location where Gabriella had last seen Eric alive, mere hours before his suicide.

**April 10, 2010**

"Hey Ella, I'm having a party tonight, wanna come?" Troy asked breaking her focus away from the drawings she had made not even a year ago.

It was the first one she had made of her and Eric's spot that same day where she had introduced him to it. Of course, his had been way better than hers, but it didn't take away the beauty of it.

"Is that the place you told me about one week ago? Yours and Eric's spot?" the blue eyed boy mused looking at it.

"Yeah um so you're having a party huh?" Gabriella questioned trying to change the subject and gently closing her sketchpad.

"Yeah, tonight," he confirmed distractedly. "I know it was you guys' spot, but do you think that one day you could show me?"

"Uh, I don't know Troy," she sighed but felt guilty when she saw a pain flash across his face. "It's not because I don't want you there, it's just that, I… um since Eric's death I haven't been able to bring myself to return. It just brings back too many memories," she explained gently.

"Okay," he replied trying not to look too disappointed. "So will I see you tonight?"

She really did not feel up to going to a party where drugs, sex and alcohol played a big part, but at the same time she didn't want to deceive him again.

"Sure."

"Awesome," he grinned happily, hugging her quickly.

Physical contact played a big part in their friendship under a silent but common agreement. Troy, because he knew she needed comfort and Gabriella because she needed it to remember who he was. Also, though neither of them would ever admit it out loud, it was because they really enjoyed being in each other's arms.

-HSM-

Gabriella bounced her head to follow the beat of the song playing loudly from the speakers and took a sip of the plastic cup she was holding.

"Whoah, you can't drink this," Troy said, appearing all of a sudden and took the cup from her hands.

"Oh and why not Bolton?" she inquired curiously.

"Well, one, because I won't let you do something you'll regret later, two because alcohol is bad for you when you're sad and three, because I said so."

She jus rolled her eyes at his explanation.

"Well, first of all, you are not my father and secondly I was drinking Pepsi."

He just blinked before taking a sip. She smirked when he handed her back her cup, sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. I uh, got paranoid for a moment," he amended.

"It's okay, I'm touched to see that you care enough about me to watch my every move just so I won't do anything stupid," Gabriella teased.

"That's right," Troy confirmed in the same tone. "Hey um, I kind of need your help; are you busy right now?"

"Well since Chad and Taylor have gone missing for the past thirty minutes along with Sharpay and Zeke, I guess I'm all yours."

He smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders and her, around his waist.

"That's my girl," he joked leading her through the crowd of students.

"So what do you need Bolton?"

"Okay, here's the thing," he started. "There's this girl, Marissa, she's in your biology class, I think. And well, she won't leave alone."

"So, you want me to pretend to be your 'friend with benefit' so she'll stop, right?" Gabriella figured, smartly.

"Uh, kinda," he replied, sheepishly sending her a hopeful smile.

"Okay fine, let's do this thing."

"And this is why I absolutely love you Gab," Troy declared.

The brunette felt her heart wrench by his statement, those were the exact same words Eric had whispered to her one night when they were on their road trip this past summer.

"Marissa, hey."

The blue eyed boy's voice brought her back to reality and she was surprised to discover that they now standing in front of one of her classmate. One who she recalled used to have a crush on Eric.

"Oh hi Troy!" Marissa greeted in a flirtatious manner, having not noticed that he had his arm around another girl.

"Hello Marissa," Gabriella greeted, making her presence known.

The other girl's focus snapped into her direction and the brunette felt frozen by her pointed glare. That look, she had witnessed it all semester long in math class where she, Eric and Marissa had been.

"Well would you look at that? As soon as one brother's gone, here comes Gabriella Montez to steal the other brother away," she said snottily. "You may have gotten Eric, but Troy's mine, alright?"

"You know that I'm still here Marissa?" Troy inquired, not at all impressed.

"After all, it'll be only fucking fair if you leave him to me," she continued looking at Gabriella, having not heard him.

"Alright, that's enough. I am not a prize, you hear me?" the blue eyed boy stated impatiently.

He may have said other stuff, but Gabriella did not hear him, still stunned by the other girl's words:

"_As soon as one brother's gone, here comes Gabriella Montez to steal the other brother away." _

Marissa was right and put that way, it did seem like she was just with Troy because of his resemblance to her former best friend. It felt like a punch in the guts to realize this.

"You're right Marissa. Sorry for trying to keep both brothers to myself," she apologized before dashing off, leaving a shocked boy and a satisfied rival.

-HSM-

Lying on her bed fully clothed, Gabriella was deep in thought about both half-brothers and the statement that wouldn't stop flashing in front of her eyes whenever she thought about the boy still alive:

"_As soon as one brother's gone, here comes Gabriella Montez to steal the other brother away." _

She jumped when she heard a loud thud coming from outside. She got up and saw a body bent over on her balcony. She froze in fright. Someone was trying to break in. But then the person took off his hood and she sighed in relief when she discovered it was only Troy. He smiled apologetically and tapped on the glass doors gently. She walked over and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired, curiously.

"Well, you kind of left before I had a chance to ask you what happened back there so uh, here I am," he explained coming in. "Now tell me the truth, why d'you tell Marissa you agreed with her before leaving entirely?"

She sighed before sitting on her bed. He took it as a sign to join her.

"Because she's right. Unconsciously I think the reason I've wanted to be close to you was because you were Eric's half-brother," she admitted avoiding his gaze.

"Now what are you on about?" Troy whispered amusedly.

"Marissa was right, I am selfish. I did want to keep you to myself because you remind me of him."

Her companion just chuckled in response, finding her explanation humoristic.

"It's true!" Gabriella protested, insulted.

"Oh Gabi, Gabi, Gabi," he said shaking his head in a disappointed manner. "Don't you remember? I was the one who talked to you one month ago, I was the one who had tried for weeks to get on your good side, I was the one who followed you when you were running. Heck, I was the one who begged you to become my friend! Point is, Gabriella, you weren't the one who chose to 'steal both brothers away'; I was the one who wanted oh so badly to be in your life. So, don't believe the bitches who try to put the blame on you, because fact is, you didn't choose me, I chose you," he declared sincerely.

She felt herself melt by his genuine eyes and his dazzling smile. However, she lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he questioned, incredulously.

"I am not a prize, Bolton," she stated jokingly.

"Ah, that's how it is huh? You trying to return my words against me is really mean," he said trying to appear serious. "And for that, you're gonna have to pay."

His fingers went dancing rapidly onto her sides and she fell to the ground in giggles.

"Please, have mercy!" she begged, close to tears.

He straddled her gently and stopped his movement; she curiously stared at him but stayed quiet. He slid a hand onto her cheek and caressed it softly.

"You are so beautiful Gabriella," he whispered.

Troy placed his hands on either side of her head and captured her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. The taste of her lips was even in real but how they felt against his when they moved, made him forget everything else but her.

-HSM-

**Sooo… They kissed! Yeah, I know, this doesn't make up for the long wait but it's something right? Anyways hope you guys all have wonderful holidays and thanks to those who reviewed/favorited 'The Christmas Curse'. **

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	7. The Kiss

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

**Author's note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews**!

Chapter six: (the impact of) The kiss

**April 8, 2009**

"Gabriella?" Eric's voice broke her focus of the drawing she was sketching of their spot.

"Mhm?" she looked up curiously.

Her friend leaned over gently and crashed his lips against hers. After a few seconds, he pulled back, embarrassed, while she was too stunned to say anything.

"Uh, sorry. Um I shouldn't have done that. It's just that you looked so beautiful and I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry," he rambled quickly. "Um, I wouldn't blame you if you hate me and don't want to see me anymore so I'll just go."

He picked up his things and was about to leave when she inquired weakly:

"Do you like me?"

"Well, yeah. You're my best friend," he admitted not missing a beat.

"No, I mean, more than a friend?" Gabriella asked softly, hugging her knees.

"I don't know Gab. I thought I didn't, but now, I don't know," Eric admitted honestly.

She nodded and he took it as his cue to leave. However he was stopped by a hand tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around to look at her pained eyes.

"Do you think this… kiss will ruin our friendship?" she whispered, looking down.

"I don't know, depends. I think I might like you, but the question is, will you accept to be friend with a guy who wants to be more with you?" he questioned bravely, trying not to appear scared, like he was feeling.

"What about you? Do you accept to be only friends with me, even if you want more?" she said in the same tone as him, although her voice was slightly quivering.

"I don't know Gab. Gosh, I have no idea."

The brunette let out a few tears at his answer. He was her best friend and he was the only one she wanted to confide into. And she was going to lose him because she didn't feel the same way.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Gabi. Please don't cry," Eric pleaded, guiltily taking her in his arms. "Hey, shh, it's okay Gabriella. I'm not mad at you and I'm willing to push away my feelings to have you in my life," he whispered soothingly against her hair, rubbing her back gently. "Please don't cry, pretty girl."

He didn't know for how long they stayed in that position and earnestly, he didn't care.

"I don't want to lose you Eric," she admitted miserably. "But I know I can't keep you. It would be selfish of me to tell you to forget your own feelings to be with me," Gabriella declared, pulling away.

"Now what are you saying?" the pale boy replied keeping his hold on her. "You, selfish? If there's someone to blame for being self-centered it would be me. I mean, I laid out on you the fact that I liked you more than a friend while knowing you didn't return my feelings. Which basically makes you feel guilty because of it. Now, do you get it?"

"So that means we can still be friends?" Gabriella asked, starting to feel hopeful.

"I'll always be your friend, Gab. You should know this by now."

They shared a smile and sat back down to look at the sunset beginning to take place above Albuquerque. Eric knew it was gonna be hard not to demonstrate romantic gestures toward her but knew he was going to have to suck it up. For her.

**April 10, 2010**

_The taste of her lips was even better in real __but how they felt against his when they moved made him forget everything else but her._

Gabriella's eyes snapped open as the flashback of hers and Eric's kiss flashed in her mind. Eric. She had forgotten about him, too absorbed in Troy's lips. Speaking of which…

"That was incredible," the blue eyed boy whispered breathlessly once he pulled away.

"_It's gonna be your fault if I decide to kill myself,"_ Eric had joked. _"You're too damn amazing, it's way too hard not to fall in love with you." _

"I think you should leave," Gabriella declared, that brief flicker still fresh in her mind.

"Uh, what? I don't," he stammered confusedly.

"Just go home Troy," she interrupted. "Please."

He opened his mouth to protest, but something in her eyes stopped him. Instead he just got up from the ground, looking hurt.

"Alright, I'll leave," he surrendered, dejectedly. "But, just so you know, I won't forget what happened between us and I won't drop this case either, so think about this and I'll see ya Monday," he stated determinedly, his eyes locking into hers for a moment before leaving.

Now alone, the brunette closed her eyes slowly.

"Why did I have to kiss him back? Now he knows I don't only like him as a friend and he'll hassle me until I come clean to him. Oh shit, I knew Troy liked me but let him flirt with me even if I know it can't go any further. Good job, Gabriella, good job," she thought bitterly.

Since Eric's death, the brunette had promised herself not to get too close to a member of the opposite sex in case the same thing would happen. Unfortunately, that promise had been put aside when Eric's half brother came into her life. When her friends had told her about his crush on her, normally she should have pushed him away so it wouldn't evolve into something more. The problem was, she had started to like him also and didn't want to stop being in his life. However, now she knew she was forced to do so and will have to do it Monday.

-HSM-

Gabriella rounded a corner quickly trying to dodge Troy who was currently following her while calling out her name. After an uneventful weekend, she had come to school ready and determined to end things. But, all her good resolutions were thrown out the window once she had laid eyes on his handsome face. And now, like she had been doing all day, she was trying to avoid him.

The brunette broke into a run and pushed open the doors to go outside. Once she was sure she was alone, she stopped, panting hard. In order to calm her fast-beating heart, she walked beside the fence separating the school ground from the neighbourhood nearby. She leaned her back against the cold metal.

"I can't do it," she thought. "I can't tell him off. All I can do is avoid him and eventually he's going to stop trying."

-HSM-

"Have a nice lunch," Mr. Matthew declared as the lunch bell rang.

All the students picked up their stuff the quickest they could to get out of the classroom before the cafeteria would be filled up. All except Gabriella who was actually dreading it today for the simple reason that a certain blue eyed boy would be there.

"You don't have to wait for me Tay, I have to talk to Ms. Darbus during lunch," she told her friend who had already gathered her stuff and was waiting for her.

"Okay, whatever you want. But, just so you know, Troy won't be there either," Taylor stated raising an eyebrow pointedly before leaving.

Nonetheless the brunette didn't want to take any chances so she just spent her lunch walking around the school's hallways empty during that time of the day.

"So, are you going to avoid me forever or..?" a voice said behind her, making her jump in surprise.

Gabriella guiltily turned around to face a defeated Troy Bolton.

"Who said I was avoiding you?" she replied lamely.

"I'm not stupid Gabriella, so don't even try," he sighed. "I've been looking for you, waited at your locker and even tried to come into your classes at random times. But it's when I tried to come up to you and you ran outside that I resigned myself that you do, in fact, don't want to see me."

She just looked down, confirming what he already knew. Troy let out a shaky sigh and passed a hand through his chest nut hair.

"I really like you Gab and when you let me kiss you Friday and actually kissed me back… I thought you liked me too," he admitted miserably.

"But I do like you back!" she felt like yelling.

However, her mouth stayed shut and it broke her heart when he walked away, taking her silence as a refusal.

-HSM-

"You need to talk to him."

"And tell him what? That I like him but can't be with him?" Gabriella questioned frustrated.

"Well why not? It can't be as bad as right now, I mean, the poor guy's obviously crushed."

"I know him and I know he's not gonna give up on me if I tell him I feel the same way. He's not going to stop pursuing me until I give him a damn good reason to do so. And you and I know that I absolutely can't tell him the truth."

"Why can't you?"

"Because he's not going to get that I can't be with him because of a ghost!"

"Ah, and that's how you see me now huh? As a ghost?"

"Well, how else am I supposed to see you? You're dead Eric," she stated.

"And whose fault is that again?" Eric asked calmly.

"Mine," she answered softly.

"Yeah, because I loved you."

"Which is why I can't tell him the truth. He'll hate me if he finds out I'm a murderer."

"So you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness," he summed it up.

"To protect him, yeah."

"Protect him against what? Himself? His love for you that might make him become like me?"

"He's your half-brother Eric! Of course there are more chances that he becomes like you than any other guys not related to you at all."

"Why him, Gabriella? Why Troy?"

"Because… he's good to me. With him I feel like I can feel alive again."

-HSM-

"So, you better have a damn good reason to make me come to the park at 1 AM," Troy declared walking over to her, dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket.

After waking up from the conversation she has had with Eric in her dream, Gabriella has gotten the urge to talk to the blue eyed boy; which was why she was currently leaning against the metal fence of the park near their houses, only illuminated by the moon.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to," she stated crossing her arms.

"I'm just playin' with ya," he smiled coyly standing close to her so their faces were almost touching. "You can call me in the middle of the night anytime," he declared placing each of his hands on either side of her head, caging her.

"You know how earlier today you told me you liked me?" she started weakly. "Did you really mean it?"

"Of course," he replied automatically.

"Well um, I think I forgot to tell you that um, I like you too," she declared quietly, making him strained his ears to hear.

When he realised what she said, his face broke into a big grin.

"Do you really now?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

She nodded timidly and that's all it took for him to crash his lips against hers. They kissed until everything melted away. They kissed until their knees were about to give out. They kissed until air was needed.

"Even better than last time," Troy declared breathlessly, eyes still closed, resting his forehead against hers. "I didn't even think it was possible."

"Eric kissed me too, you know," she declared suddenly.

His eyes snapped open and when she saw them getting filled with pain, she regretted saying that. He started to pull away, trying to make it seem as if he didn't care.

"Oh, did he now?" he retorted drily, looking anywhere but into her eyes.

"Yeah, it was when I showed him the place on the hill," she stated. "He said he liked me but um, I told him I only saw him as a friend."

His face still looked closed, so she continued:

"We never got together, if that's what you're wondering."

"Is that it Gabriella? Is that how it is? You never got to be with him so now you want to make up for it by being with me?" he hissed, hurt written all over his features.

"We never got together because I only liked him as a friend!" she exclaimed grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away. "You're not like him and I know that. Whereas he was like a brother to me, you're the guy I could see myself with."

"Seriously?" he asked doubtful.

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you're just saying it or if you really mean it, and I don't care because I'm willing to let it slide. 'Cause I want to be with you," he stated, his eyes lighting up once again. "Do you want to go out with me?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. Was she really ready to get close to a guy again?

"Only if you promise you won't fall in love with me."

"Then I guess it's a no, because I can't promise you that since I already am falling for you," he admitted.

-HSM-

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring and I know it's sooo not worth waiting like two months for it. The reason it took so long to update my stories is because after the Teresa Palmer and Zac stunt, I couldn't bring myself to write. Now, I'm sort of over it. **

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	8. The Hint

The One Left Behind

Summary: Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love, his half brother. TxG

Chapter seven: The (first) hint

**April 15, 2009**

Gabriella was rudely awakened by the loud ring echoing through her room. Her eyes snapped open to scan the room; trying to figure out what it was. She grabbed her cell phone on her bedside where Eric's picture was flashing repeatedly.

"Hello?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Gabi?" Eric's voice was heard. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," she assured him. "So, what's up?"

There was a slight pause before he answered:

"You know how I told you I didn't care if you didn't like me back?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's true, but thing is, I heard through the grapevines that Adam wanted to date you and well." He interrupted himself.

"What?"

"Gosh I feel like such a jackass but um, just hearing that pained me. Because I know I'll never have the chance to ask you since you don't like me like that."

He just sounded so miserable that she felt guilty for not being able to feel something more for him.

"I get it and you know what? I won't agree to him. You don't deserve that," the brunette declared, decidedly.

"You don't have to do this," he protested.

"Oh but I do and I will."

-HSM-

"Hey Gabi."

Gabriella closed her locker door shut before turning around.

"Hi Adam," she greeted, smiling nicely.

"Are you coming to my game tonight?" the football player inquired.

"You bet. It's supposed to be the game of the century," she nodded.

"Then, I will see you there. I'll even try to score a touchdown for you," he winked.

She just sent him a small smile in response. Once he was out of sight, Eric darted toward her (since he had been standing at his locker and seen it all).

"What the hell was that?" he questioned, fuming. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"What? Eric, he was just being friendly that's all, and you can't tell me who I should talk to or not," she retorted, defensively.

"You're mine Gabriella! You hear me? I won't share you with anyone else."

There was something in his eyes that made her blood run cold. And even if she knew her best friend meant no harm, she was petrified in terror.

"Don't say that. I am not a prize, Eric," she said trying to appear brave.

His eyes softened and he was back to being the one she knew.

"I know you're not a prize. I'm sorry for over reacting. I mean, I guess in that moment I just got… jealous or something. Shit, I don't even know why I talked to you that way. It won't happen again, I promise."

His eyes just looked so genuine; she had no choice but to say:

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Little did she know she would be saying this sentence a bunch of times after this incident. Little did she know at the time that he would apologize a lot more in the future.

**April 30, 2010**

"Hey, what are you drawing?"

Gabriella snapped out of her reverie and was surprised to see she had drawn a sketch, without even realising it. She frowned when she saw Eric's face staring back at her, his eyes apologetic, exactly how he looked the day he yelled at her the first time.

"_It won't happen again, I promise," _she could hear his voice in her head.

"Uh," she said blankly when she realised that Troy was still waiting for an answer.

"_It won't happen again, I promise." _

"It's nothing, just and old drawing," she lied closing her sketchbook softly.

After having told her he was falling for her, Gabriella still agreed to go out with him, much to his surprise. For two weeks he has been nothing less than amazing to her. Packing an extra sandwich for lunch, walking her to class, calling her to wish her goodnight… those were only the few nice gestures he did. And Gabriella was starting to think her boyfriend was perfect. Especially since he was always very considerate about the Eric issue.

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?" he asked, not wanting to push the subject.

"As in a… a date?" she spluttered out blushing a little.

They haven't gone on one yet and it made her nervous just to think about it. The whole dressing up thing was not something she looked forward to. Plus, she was afraid that if they spent too much time together, he would get tired of her.

"Yeah sure, if that's what you want it to be," he shrugged. "Although, do you mind if I don't dress up? I mean where we're going is going to be casual."

She relaxed a little.

"Okay," she accepted.

"You seem relieved. Don't like things that are too official?" Troy inquired.

"No, I just don't like dressing up," she retorted plainly.

-HSM-

"So, where are you going?"

"I don't know mom, Troy told me it was a secret," Gabriella answered.

"You think you're gonna be home by 12?"

The young brunette just closed her eyes. She hated it when her mom pretended to care about her. Absolutely hated it.

"I don't know mom, probably."

The bruises on her arms still haven't faded and she felt as if she was walking on thin ice with her mother.

"Since he is your boyfriend, am I going to meet him tonight?"

Gabriella really didn't know why she kept on asking questions, but she was getting annoyed with it and was wishing that Troy would just text to tell her he was there.

"I don't know, maybe."

"I sure hope so."

"I don't," the brunette thought.

"Well, you look pretty honey."

Gabriella's eyes widened. Her mom never complimented her. All she did was boss her around, insult her or hit her.

"Thanks mom."

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Finally. She got up, adjusted the sleeves of her shirt so it would hide the bruises.

"Uh, Troy's here. I'll be back later," the younger Montez declared awkwardly.

She soon realized that her mom wasn't paying attention to her. More like looking at the spot on her arm where her sleeves were.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, for hurting you," she apologized, looking at the floor guiltily.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she sighed.

"Have fun."

Gabriella sent one last smile at her before she was out the door. It took a lot of strength for her to not burst out crying just then. She breathed out in the cold air of the night, making her way toward her boyfriend who was casually leaning against his car, a cigarette between his lips.

"Was I taking that long?" she questioned as she took in the half finished cancer stick.

"Yeah, but that's okay since I needed a smoke anyway. Plus you look beautiful," Troy stated squashing his cig on the ground before bringing her in a hug.

"Why did you need a smoke?"

"Well first, I haven't smoked since after school and second, when I'm nervous, I smoke," he shrugged getting into his car.

"I make you nervous?" she inquired sitting in the passenger seat.

"Dates in general make me nervous."

"So this _is_ a date!" she jokingly gasped.

"Only because _you_ wanted it to be," he mocked.

"Where are we going anyway?"

Without taking his eyes off the road, Troy took out a slip of paper from his leather jacket and handed it to her. She curiously unfolded it and was surprised to see concert tickets. Hedley concert tickets. One of her favourite bands.

"I was thinking you needed an escape, if only for a night," he admitted. "My cousin was supposed to go with his girlfriend but cancelled at the last minute so he gave them to me. I know how much you like them so…"

"Thank you," Gabriella interrupted his rambling. "It means a lot."

When they reached a red light, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

-HSM-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Gabriella exclaimed later when they got to his car, the concert now over.

"Well, I'm not perfect but I keep trying," he shrugged using a line from the song 'Perfect'. "So you really liked it then?"

"Like it? I loved it!"

"I'm glad," he chuckled.

He jogged to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"There you go milady," he said in a fake British accent.

"Why, thank you, Sir," she replied amusedly.

Troy then went around the vehicle and climbed in the driver's seat. He started the car and exited the parking lot. She rested her head on his should and he wrapped his arm around her. They drove in silence, just enjoying each other's company. She glanced at the radio and saw it was only 10:12.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere?" she suggested, sitting up straighter in her seat to look at him.

"Don't you have a curfew or something?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but there's two hours before it. Please, I just wanna be with you a little longer."

This wasn't the entire truth. Yes, part of it was to spend time with him, but her not wanting to go home to her mother was the other.

Troy looked at her hopeful eyes and couldn't bring himself to refuse her.

"Okay," he smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"The beach," Gabriella answered automatically, making him chuckle.

"Up for a swim now huh?"

"Nah, I'm way too exhausted. I just want to see the stars."

"Fair enough."

He parked the car and reached into the glove compartment where a bunch of stuff was. She just looked at him curiously. And then that's when she was it. In the midst of that junk was a picture of her.

"There, got it," he said triumphantly, taking out a flashlight. "What's wrong?" he asked taking in her blank look.

"Was that a picture of me?" she questioned softly.

"Well uh yeah, am I not allowed to have a picture of my girlfriend?" he joked. "Come on, time to go get sand in your hair," he said lightly closing the compartment.

She tried to shake the weird feeling off and got out. Clasping unto his hand tightly, she couldn't help but feel that he hadn't told her the entire truth.

After all, in that picture she still had her highlights from last year and she wasn't even looking at the camera.

-HSM-

**Look what I found in my folders! I don't know if any of you are still reading this, but I felt like I owed it to my readers to publish this chapter. **

**Review? **


End file.
